


And After This, We Talk

by Jen425



Series: And The Virus Of Our Word Is Thus Survived [5]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: After Poppy and Parado comes back, it takes a bit to have this conversation
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Poppy Pipopapo, Implied Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya, Implied/Past Karino Asuna | Poppy Pipopapo/Kujou Kiriya
Series: And The Virus Of Our Word Is Thus Survived [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659322
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2020





	And After This, We Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/gifts).



> I’m sorry I couldn’t fit Parado In it’s just. Not my thing. But I hope you like this kiss, regardless!

You literally couldn’t pry Emu and Parado from each other with a lightsaber, so it’s a while before Emu manages to talk to Poppy or Kiriya about certain things. Which is a shame because he’s also really, really glad Poppy is back, but Parado is his literal other half, his soul twin who he’d just reconnected with, and so… it’s incredibly hard not to be in his presence at all times. 

Well, anyways. The point is it’s a bit before he can make himself talk to Poppy alone.

“What’s wrong?” She asks when he pulls her to the side, and the first thing he does is just hug her and bask in the fact that she’s alive. It’s been a few days, but that fact has yet to _really_ sink in, the way she doesn’t need to breathe but he can feel her chest rising and falling as she slowly hugs him back.

“I missed you so much,” he murmurs. “You have no idea.”

Poppy just hugs him tighter, and so Emu does the same.

“I am sorry,” she says. “At least Kuroto managed to save me!”

Emu nods.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I’m so glad he saved you. You definitely didn’t deserve…”

He trails off. He really doesn’t want to talk about that part. Poppy pulls back, and Emu regrettably lets her, though she does take his hands.

“I was really scared,” she says. “But I knew I was doing the right thing.”

Emu sighs.

“I know that,” he says. “I knew it at the time, too. But it still hurt.”

Poppy smiles sadly.

“I know,” she says. “I’m really glad I’m back.”

“So am I,” Emu says. “Obviously. I…”

He trails off. He’d already said “I missed you”, hadn’t he?

And he doesn’t know if he’s quite ready to tell her the other part, the one he’d told…

Well. The one he’d told Kiriya. The same night he kissed him.

And it’s not like he had ever, directly begun a relationship with Poppy. He just. He knows he loves her, has a feeling she does too.

And she’d died, and he loves Kiriya too, and, well…

Awkward situations made more complicated by the fact that both Kiriya _and_ Poppy had _died_ at different points, but now they’re alive.

But it’s true, too, that he loves them both.

“Emu?” Poppy asks, and Emu realizes that he’s squeezing her hands. He loosens them.

“Sorry,” he says. “I meant to say I…”

Poppy leans forwards and kisses him before he can figure out what to say.

“Is that it?” She asks.

Emu blinks.

“Sort of,” he says. It was a nice kiss, after all. And it was Poppy, who he loves. “I mean… I care about you a lot, Poppy. But…”

“Something happened with Kiriya after I died?” Poppy guesses, completely correctly. Emu nods. “I see… well, I guess we should talk to him, then.”

“What?”

“You didn’t know I met Kiriya a few years ago?” Poppy asks. Emu shakes his head. He realizes vaguely that they’re still holding hands. “And that we kind of dated?”

_Really?_

Poppy laughs.

“We broke up mainly because he was… well, he was Kiriya,” she says, though Emu has a feeling that says absolutely nothing of the situation. “I feel like however this conversation goes, he should be a part.”

Emu blinks.

“Y-yeah,” he says. “He’ll be back at CR this evening.”

“Then we’ll talk then,” Poppy replies.

Emu… truly doesn’t know what to say. Poppy obviously sees it.

“Emu, I died,” she points out. “And we never really stated what our relationship was.”

“There wasn’t time.”

“Exactly,” Poppy says. “And now we have time. Time to figure us out.”

Emu smiles. She makes a really good point.

“Of course, Poppy,” he says, then he looks at the time on his phone. “I do need to go, though. I’m in Pediatrics today.”

“I know,” Poppy replies, smiling. “I’ll see you tonight, Emu.”

“See you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
